


Megasized Lovechild

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chinchillas, Gen, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistressazza prompted: Sabriel with fluffy chinchillas ?? :) xxx *hugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megasized Lovechild

"What is that thing?"

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at Sam. “Yanno Sammich, it’s a source of constant amazement and sorrow to me how much you’ve missed during your creepy-ass road-trip of a childhood.” Sam scowled at him, but Gabriel just grinned.

"They’re chinchillas! AKA the best pet ever! It’s as if a hamster and a squirrel got high and had a stoned, megasized lovechild! Just look at iiiiit!"

Sam squinted at the little sleepy furball in Gabriel’s hands. “It looks like a rabbit badly disguised as a mouse. And it’s asleep.”

"That’s the best part! It’ll totally let you cuddle it to your heart’s content! Here, I got you one too," he said before simply pulling another fluff-ball out of his pocket and dumping it in Sam’s uncertain hands. The creature made a tiny noise like a raspy whimper and snuggled into Sam’s palms, and Gabriel smirked. Goddammit, why did it have to be so cute?

"You know you can’t just win every argument with cute animals, right?" Sam sighed, and rubbed the chinchilla’s ears.

"I can sure as hell try."


End file.
